Big Time Awkward
by iska-omori
Summary: JamesxOC Nora just moved to Minnesota. She moved in right next door to James' dad and James just so happens to be visiting. Nora is a typical teen but with a dad who has a nasty disposition. Will Nora make it big time with James or fail miserably? T lang.
1. Chapter 1

I have got to stop this. Someone take the keyboard away from me!

BTR JamesxOC.

Let me know what yall think! I'm tryin first person this time aorund!

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring. I pick it up off the floor and it read 5:00am and I was not amused. The alarm must have gotten reset when I kicked it off the nightstand last night. I look around my small room and take in the little stuff. My busted TV and a pile of unwashed clothes. My tiny bed sucks up most of the free space in here.

"Hey!" It's my Dad yelling from the room beside mine. "Turn that damn clock off!"

I flip the off switch on the alarm and pull on a pair of sports shorts off the floor and a t-shirt. It's summer time and my father and I just moved to Minnesota. We used to live down in Florida and we'd go to Disney every year and we lived by the beach. Life was wonderful. That was until Mom and Sara died. Their car rolled off a bridge because a semi had caused a six car pile up. Mom was at the front and the car rolled on impact into the bay by our house. No more Mom. No more Sara.

Sure, we grieved for weeks, but money began to come in slower and slower. Dad couldn't afford the house anymore. A buddy of his called him up after hearing about the accident and offered him a job as a carpenter up in Minnesota. Of course Dad took the work and we moved here, rented out a little shit hole house and now we live from paycheck to paycheck.

Recently we've fallen into bad debt. But that's no surprise, anyone would have seen that coming in our situation. Apparently my dad didn't and now he's stressed all the time. He likes to drink his problems away and then yell at me for the problems the alcohol didn't solve.

My old converse high tops are sitting by my bedroom door and I pull them on without socks. "I'm going to get the mail Dad!" I yell from the front door. I received no reply, just as I assumed I wouldn't.

I walked down the lumpy and cracked sidewalk to the mailbox that was held down by two rusty nails on a rotting two by four and opened it. Bills, bills, more bills. Oh! A free trial subscription to People magazine! I held the magazine in my hands and shook my butt around in circles.

It wasn't until I had finished my little embarrassing dance that I saw a guy standing in his yard beside mine looking dumbfounded. He was freaking hot and I was a hot mess. "Morning." I said waving the magazine and rushing into my house. Could I possibly be anymore awkward?

I quickly ran in my room and dressed in a blue tank top and put some socks on with my converse. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it back in a lopsided pony tail. My deodorant scratched under my armpit as I applied it because it was nearly empty. I jogged to the bathroom beside the kitchen and ran my toothbrush over my teeth and rinsed with mouthwash.

Peeking out the bathroom window I saw the hottie hot hot guy in his yard talking with my neighbor. Is he moving in? I freaking hope so! I exited the bathroom and grabbed a water bottle off the counter and filled it from the sink.

My Dad sauntered out of the back of the house and poured himself a cup of day old coffee. "I'm going for a jog." I say briefly and head for the front door. I was going to check out the hottie in the best way I knew how, by taking a fake jog to draw his attention and then talk to him. Oh yeah. I did this all the time in Florida.

I stood on m porch and stretched one leg, then the other. Then I pulled my arms across my chest and leaned forward and back. Then walked to the end of the sidewalk and took off at a slow jog, right past hottie and my neighbor.

Hottie watched me pass by. Victory! I rounded the end of the block and came back about five minutes later. Hottie was on his porch. I slowed to a brisk walk and then smashed my lower half into my crummy mailbox which caused it to topple to the ground with me.

"Ow…" I rubbed my hip. A hand wrapped around my arm and lifted me to my feet. It was hottie. I blushed way red and pulled my arm away tentatively.

"Are you alright?" He asked,

I nodded and rubbed my hip. I knew it would bruise but he didn't need to know it hurt. I had to be strong and sexy. I'm so weird. "I'm fine."

"I'm James." He said flashing a grand smile.

"I'm Nora." I say suddenly hating my name and wishing I were more interesting. "I just moved here."

"I'm visiting my dad for a few weeks while I'm on break."

"Do you go to college out of state or something?"

James laughed and brushed his chocolate hair out of his face. God I would kill to touch it. "No, I'm part of an upcoming band. Big Time Rush?"

I had heard of that band back in Florida. My neighbor Kayla had a subscription to some girly magazine, Pop Tiger, and she would share random picture of hot guys with me. Now that I thought about it, he was in that magazine! I shook my head. I was talking to a famous person! "So you're famous?" I ask stupidly.

"Well, not exactly. But I will be." He said in a cocky tone.

I grinned stupidly. Why am I such a sappy awkward person! "Cool. Nice pants." I said looking nervously at his pants. They had moose on them in red and brown. Obviously pajama pants.

James looked down and shrugged. "Didn't have anything else to sleep in."

"You could always go commando." I blurted and then covered my mouth.

James laughed until he had to hold his rib cage. I flushed crimson. What an amazing first impression.

* * *

Comments?~ISKA


	2. Chapter 2

**Extended Summary: **JamesxOC. Nora just moved to Minnesota with her father after her mother and sister died in a car accident in Florida. Nora moved in right next door to James' dad and James and the guys of Big Time Rush just so happens to be visiting. Nora is a typical teen that's kind of quirky. But she hasa dad who has a nasty disposition and an alcohol problem. Will Nora make it big time with James or fail miserably? T language.

* * *

**Info:**

Category: Big Time Rush

Character(s): James. OC Nora.

Style: First person

Episode Inspiration: None

Rating: T

Language: English

Genre(s): Romance/Humor

Published: 9-08-10

* * *

**Author Note: ** Been a while since I updated anything. Oh, and Requests on **All about you **are closed until further notice. It was overwhelming.

Her dad has yet to be portrayed as he is in the summary. The story is still building.

* * *

James hefted a large bag up on his shoulder. I watched him kick his shoes against the ground and look over at me. A huge smile spread across his mouth. "I'm going to play hockey with a few of the guys, do you, uh, wanna come?"

I wasn't sure how to play hockey, but I sure as hell wanted to go. "Yeah!"

He laughed and opened the door to an old black Cadillac in his driveway. "Do you have check with your dad?"

I shook my head and jumped in the passengers seat. "So, if you're famous, do you still live here?"

"No, me and the guys are just visiting for a while. We just finished a tour a few weeks ago and we all needed a break." He started the car and it screeched like a banshee. I clapped my hands over my ears and looked at him, he was doing the same. I smiled and began to laugh like an idiot. Why did I have to be so awkward?

He was laughing too. He turned the car off and sighed in relief. "Walk?" I suggested.

"Walk." He said putting the keys in his pocket and stepping out of the car.

We got all of a few feet past my house when I remembered I had forgotten a jacket. Fall was approaching and it was getting cooler out. I had learned as much when I wore my tank top and shorts for a job yesterday. "I'll be right back."

I burst open the door to my room and kicked my laundry all around the room trying to find my light purple jacket. "It better not be in the laundry…"

"Knock. Knock." Dad said standing in my doorway.

"Hey, Dad. Have you seen my purple jacket?" I ask grabbing a wad of saved up cash off my dresser. Then I spot it on the floor under my bed. "Never mind."

"Where are you goin'? He asks leaning on my cracked door frame. I fear it will bust at any second under his weight.

"To play hockey with the guy next door and his friends." I say casually pulling the jacket on over my brown plaid button up t-shirt. "S'cuse me." I say slipping under my dad's arm and the door frame.

"Better get those damn chores done when you get back!" He yells after me. I roll my eyes, he doesn't have anything else to do today, why can't he do them?

Just before I close the door I see my bus pass attached to my lanyard hanging from the key hooks. I grab it and slam the front door shut.

"Hey!" I wave the lanyard at James. "I got my bus pass!"

He looks nonchalant but then a smile falls across his lips and I continue smiling like an idiot. I seem to do that a lot around him. "Classy lanyard." He says pointing to the object in which I'm still holding up like I just pulled it out of stone like in the story The Sword in the Stone.

"Huh?" I ask looking over at it. I see that it just so happens to be my Fluffy Unicorn Party lanyard from 3rd grade. "Yeah, sexy, right?"

James laughs. I am really so embarrassing. "So, can we both use the bus pass?" He asks.

"No, but…" I dig deep into my pants pockets and pull out a roll of one dollar bills. "I got my stripper money!"

"Come again?" He says.

Then it hits me. The stripper money thing was a joke between me and my friends. Of course he wouldn't understand. "It's a joke, my friends and I, back in Florida, used to call rolls of ones stripper money. Y'know…cause they…get ones…" I sounded like an imbecile.

He looked completely un-amused. Oh man, I really screwed up with this hottie! Internal face palm. "Y'know, if a stripper was any good, they'd get fives, not ones." A smirk turned up the left side of his mouth.

"What…?" Then it hit me, he was playing along with the joke. I began to laugh and I laughed until I had to hold my sides.

The bus pulled up to the stop on the corner. "There's our bus." James said pointing at the bus.

"Come on!" I jogged towards it and he followed me. I paid and he used my bus pass. The driver gave him a skeptical look because of the lanyard, but he didn't seem to mind.

We sat next to each other on the bus. I starred out the window to save myself the embarrassment of speaking. The Atwater Recreational Center loomed in front of the bus as it pulled over to the curb. I didn't even think to check the schedule, what were the chances the bus we got on went to the Rec. Center? Must have been James' luck, because mine sucked ass.

James lugged his stuff off the bus and I followed closely behind. "The ice rink is in the middle of the building." He said pointing to a door way leading right. "I'm going to the locker rooms to change."

I nodded and went down the hallway. The ice rink had a huge out look of which walked on to get inside. I don't regret wearing the jacket. The arena and surrounding seating was freezing!

"Hey!" A guy in hockey gear waved from the ice. I moved down the seats and stood at the protective glass.

"Hi!" I waved.

The guy smiled like a dork and pushed his helmet back a little. "What brings you here?"

"James invited me, maybe you know him?"

The guy flagged the other guys on the ice down. They skated over and stood beside him. "She's a friend of James'."

"I'm Kendall, that's Logan, and this is Carlos." The blonde one said directing my attention to each of the guys.

"Nice to meet you." A gloved hand came down on my shoulder.

"Brought you skates." James said, he was all dressed in his gear. "I see you already met the guys."

Carlos smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Wait, did he say he brought me skates? "Skates?" I ask.

"Yeah, I figured you might want to skate with us."

Whhhhhhaaattttt! No way! I can roller blade, surf and water ski, but in no way can I ice skate! "No thanks…" I mutter taking the skates anyway.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Carlos says giving me a thumbs up.

"I've never skated before." I say.

James waves his hand in front of his face. "We'll teach you."

I had to find some way out of this. Thin quick, come on Nora, think quick! "Uh, these look like the wrong size." I point at the skates with a sad face.

"They're a 6-7-8 adjustable." James says grinning.

Wow, he really had me roped into this. But how did he know my shoe size or range of shoe size? "How did you know my size?"

"Guessed. Now put them on. You're gonna learn to skate."

* * *

I'm awkward, so I figured why not put it into a character in a story? So here's Nora and her awkward self for ya! Review! ~ISKA


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **I've had this written for a while and I forgot to upload it! Please forgive me!

Her dad has yet to be portrayed as he is in the summary. The story is still building.

**

* * *

**

**Extended Summary**: JamesxOC. Nora just moved to Minnesota with her father after her mother and sister died in a car accident in Florida. Nora moved in right next door to James' dad and James and the guys of Big Time Rush just so happens to be visiting. Nora is a typical teen that's kind of quirky. But she hasa dad who has a nasty disposition and an alcohol problem. Will Nora make it big time with James or fail miserably? T language.

* * *

**Info:**

Category: Big Time Rush

Character(s): James. OC Nora.

Style: First person

Episode Inspiration: None

Rating: T

Language: English

Genre(s): Romance/Humor

Published: 9-08-10

* * *

I held on to the wall for dear life as I stepped onto the ice. It was nothing like roller blades or skiing. I shivered when Kendall skated over to me and shaved ice onto my legs. The thin cotton of my sweat pants absorbed the ice right away. "That's cold!" I cry hugging the wall tighter.

"Come on out, Nora." James said calling to me with his hand outstretched.

The way he said my name, I just couldn't resist. I found myself letting go of the wall. My knees wobbled and I stayed squatted to the ground. I sort of just slid over the ice and smacked into James's leg.

"Help." I squeaked. He pulled me up to face him.

"You tried." He grinned pushing hair out of my face clumsily with his gloved hand.

"Go James!" Logan yelled and Carlos wolf whistled.

I looked over at them and Kendall was holding a camera. "Say cheese!" He laughed and snapped a picture.

I held my hands over my face and ducked against James. James smiled of course, that seemed to be his thing. Smiling was good and his smile was godly. So I didn't mind in the least.

James grabbed my hands and lead me around the arena. "I think the game will wait today guys?"

Kendall waved and Carlos said it was no big deal. The three other guys exited the rink shortly after.

I was towed around by James as he skated circles around the arena. It was nice, just me and him in the quiet ice rink. "So…" I muttered.

"So?" James asked turning around and skating backwards.

"Your friends are nice." I said pushing hair out of my face.

He shook his head. "Yeah, they always are. You're new around here, right?"

I nodded. "I moved from Florida with my dad after my mom and sister died."

"I'm sorry." He stopped and I leaned against the wall for a second.

"No, it's passed now. We moved here because my dad got a job offer from a friend."

"Uh huh." James started back up again and pulled me around.

I watched his back for a few moments. He looked so natural in the hockey gear. It suited him but I didn't understand how because he was so 'pretty'. "I've never ice skated before. Or touched snow for that matter."

James stopped and I slammed into him. "You've never seen snow?" He said it like I had just told him I have four heads and a tail.

"No. I grew up in Florida, we never had snow. Freezing rain, sure, but never snow."

"I wish we could play in the snow, right now. Just so you know what it's like." James said pulling me close. "We could have a snowball fight, and make snow angels. Then we could make a bonfire and…"

Kendall banged on the window right by our heads and I jumped. "Dude! It's snowing!" He yelled pointing to the doors nearby.

I pulled my skates off in a hurry and jumped over the retaining wall to Kendall. I took off running to the doors. I didn't know what had come over me but I suddenly had to see snow. The doors burst open and I saw a thin layer of snow blanketing the dead grass outside of the Rec. Center.

"Excited much?" Kendall asked.

"I've never seen snow!" I exclaimed kicking the flaky piles on the ground and catching the frozen moisture with my hands.

"Duck!" Carlos yelled and I squatted down.

Somehow he managed to collect enough snow to make a tiny snowball and aimed it at Kendall's head. Kendall was hit square on the right jaw.

"You are so gonna get it!" Kendall yelled chasing Carlos around the lawn.

James pushed the doors of the Rec. Center open and set down his duffel bag. He waved me over.

"What?" I laughed.

He smiled and reached into his bag. He pulled out a gray and blue jacket. "You're going to get cold."

I took it and grinned. James laughed and we stood laughing like maniacs for what seemed to be forever.

* * *

Story will take a turn soon! ohhhh... Review! ~ISKA

`APOLLOGIES FOR MY LATE UPLOADING`


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **Worldwide on Big Time Rush's new song on thier first album B.T.R. Is amazing. Look it up on youtube. It's amazing and it will tie into this story.

**

* * *

**

**Extended Summary**: JamesxOC. Nora just moved to Minnesota with her father after her mother and sister died in a car accident in Florida. Nora moved in right next door to James' dad and James and the guys of Big Time Rush just so happens to be visiting. Nora is a typical teen that's kind of quirky. But she hasa dad who has a nasty disposition and an alcohol problem. Will Nora make it big time with James or fail miserably? T language.

* * *

**Info:**

Category: Big Time Rush

Character(s): James. OC Nora.

Style: First person

Episode Inspiration: None

Rating: T

Language: English

Genre(s): Romance/Humor

Published: 9-08-10

* * *

We sat together on the steps of the Rec. Center for what seemed like hours watching the snow fall. "Is this what you usually do when it snows?" I ask turning and seeing James is staring off distantly.

"No," James smiled down at me.

"Then why today?"

"Because I'm with you."

"Me?" I ask as he unzips his duffel bag.

"Yeah, you've never seen snow," James pulled out a jersey and tossed it on my lap. "you're starting to shiver,"

I took the jersey and pulled it over my jacket and his other jacket from earlier. "You're real sweet, Y'know?"

The brunette laughs and runs a hand through his hair but quickly fixes it with a few pats. "I've been told."

"How late to the buses run?"

James checked his cell phone. "Till 10:30pm."

"What time is it now?"

With a sheepish laugh he turn the phone towards me. It said 11:35pm. "How'd it get so late? I'm going to be in so much trouble."

James stood up, hefted his duffel bag over his shoulder and reached down for my hand which I gave him. We walked down the sidewalk to the street and crossed to the other side. The snow had gathered up to about three inches deep I would say. A rusty car clattered past us and turned down the block by the popular internet café. The snow soaked my shoes and my toes were cold, the ends of my jeans were soaked and I stuffed my chilled hands into the pockets of James' jacket. We passed the school I would have to attend come end of first semester. The bike racks by the road were bent out of shape and a water spout was busted and twisted downwards.

"We did that," James said proudly pointing t the busted pipe.

"Why?"

"Wanted to get the girls field hockey team wet," James shook his head. "That's been a while ago now."

I shook my head and we walked through cold neighborhoods and past small grocery and retail stores. There was a sale on all Samsung phones at the Cell Palace. The new phones glimmered and shined in the spotlights turned on them. I really wish I had a cell phone to call my own. Dad had one, but it was only through his work.

"Here we are, home."

The smile fell of my face when I saw my dad at the doorstep, waiting for me to get home. "Hey, James, my dad is going to be real mad I'm out this late."

"I'm sorry."

"Can we walk by the house, like I don't live here and backtrack back to your house?"

James glanced at my dad. There were at least a dozen empty bottles on the porch around him. He was completely wasted and he was an asshole when he was drunk. "That's cool."

I put my hood up and walked sort of like a guy. There wasn't anything I wouldn't have done to avoid my father right then.

"Hey!" My dad called out to us. We ignored him because, 'we didn't know him.'

"Hey!" He called again.

James gave me a pained look. "What's up?" He asked my dad.

"You two guys seen a girl 'round here? Pretty, clumsy, blonde."

Thanks for the great description, Dad. I shook my head and James said he'd never seen a girl like that before in his life. My dad grunted and went back to drinking his beer.

James and I walked to the end of the block and then cut through backyards until we reached his. The light from the kitchen was shining out over their back porch. James and I walked in the back door and his dad turned in his easy chair.

"Hey James, who's your friend?"

"Nora, she lives next door," James said motioning toward the general direction of my house.

His dad nodded. "She stayin' the night?"

I shrugged. "Can I?" I asked looking between father and son. James looked confused but his dad looked rather interested.

"You two are just friends? Nothing else?"

James gave his dad a warning look, "Yeah, friends."

"Alright. You kids go have fun."

I blushed and turned my attention to the floor.

"Dad."

His dad laughed. "Well not TO much fun."

* * *

Oh those parents, always so awkward... So, James and Nora's relationship is begining to grow...where will it go? Review! ~ISKA


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **I'm really into this story right now, so expect more and more updates.**

* * *

**

**Extended Summary**: JamesxOC. Nora just moved to Minnesota with her father after her mother and sister died in a car accident in Florida. Nora moved in right next door to James' dad and James and the guys of Big Time Rush just so happens to be visiting. Nora is a typical teen that's kind of quirky. But she hasa dad who has a nasty disposition and an alcohol problem. Will Nora make it big time with James or fail miserably? T language.

* * *

**Info:**

Category: Big Time Rush

Character(s): James. OC Nora.

Style: First person

Episode Inspiration: None

Rating: T

Language: English

Genre(s): Romance/Humor

Published: 9-08-10

* * *

James and I walked up a narrow staircase to his bedroom. There were photos of him and his dad on the walls, but not one of his mom. I wondered where she was or if she had ever even been part of his life.

"Here," James handed me a pair of green sweatpants and a v-neck black shirt.

"These are really small."

James pulled his jacket off, "I grew a bit out in LA."

"Right," I laugh pulling off his jacket, then mine and kicking my shoes into the corner behind his bedroom door as to not get any of his stuff wet. My belt was next and then my t-shirt. James was stripping too. He had taken off his shoes, socks, sweatshirt and he was currently working on his t-shirt.

It wasn't until I had pulled off my socks that I realized I might want to leave the room so he could finish undressing. "Should I leave to change?"

James let his shirt drop back over his waist, "Y-yeah. Sorry, the bathroom is next door."

I nod and walk out of the room just to see that the bathroom door is closed and the light is on. Knocking I ask, "Hello?"

"Occupied," James' dad said.

"I'll wait," I announce.

James came to his doorway shirtless and my mind short circuited when I saw his body. I honestly had not expected him to be as amazingly toned as he was. Obviously he wasn't fat, but god damn. His arms were so freaking sculpted and he has the v line on his hips.

"Dad in there?" He asked.

I nodded at loss for words.

"You can change in my room. I'll wait out here," James laughed pushing me lightly into his room and closing the door.

I pulled off my wet jeans and undershirt. His room was sort of clean and it was super tiny much like my own. He had a full size bed and a dresser with a oval mirror mounted on the back. His dresser was covered in 'Cuda products, combs and brushes. There were small piles of clothes lying around where it looked as if he stripped in that single place and left all the clothes there.

"You done?" James asked through the door.

I yanked on the sweatpants and v-neck. "Yeah."

By this time it was 12:30am and I was ready for a good sleep. James pulled a black tank top on and tied his gray sleep pants tighter. I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do next.

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll take the floor."

"Oh no, I'll sleep on the floor. It's your bed," I protested.

"You're my guest, you get the bed."

I grabbed a pillow and blanket and sat down on the floor, "Really, I'll take the floor."

James looked down at me, a light scowl on his face, "Take the bed."

"No," I insisted.

James picked me up, set me on the bed, took my blanket and pillow, turned off the lamp in the corner and made himself comfortable on the floor. My heart beat wildly when he picked me up. I could smell him on the bed and it fogged up my mind. How did I get myself into staying the night at his house? Could I be any luckier? How many girls would kill to be in my position?

"Hey," I said into the darkness.

"What?"

"Why don't we both sleep on the bed?" I ask scooting towards the wall. "There's lots of room up here for two people."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean we aren't SLEEPING together," I laugh at the thought but push the dirty thoughts out of my mind.

James stood up and laid back down on the other side of the bed. His form dented the bed in to the point where I had to sort of roll against him. I really hoped he didn't have personal space issues.

"Nora," James whispered.

"What?" I whispered back nervously.

I heard him chuckle a little bit. "Your butt is on my hand," He said flexing his fingers against my right butt cheek.

My face heated up to the point where I was absolutely sure I could cook an egg on it. I still didn't move and my heart raced.

"Could you move off it?" James asked flexing his hand again.

I rolled over on my stomach and laid with my head buried in the pillow to marinate in my embarrassment. I was nearly asleep when I heard James say something, "What?"

"I said I like you, Nora."

"O-oh. I like you too."

James laid his hand over my palm up one and laced our finger together and we fell asleep like that.

* * *

Just a fluffy chapter. So cute. Review! ~ISKA


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **I know it's been forever since I've updated it! AndI'm so sorry to all those who liked it! Rating upped to M for lang.

* * *

**Extended Summary**: JamesxOC. Nora just moved to Minnesota with her father after her mother and sister died in a car accident in Florida. Nora moved in right next door to James' dad and James and the guys of Big Time Rush just so happens to be visiting. Nora is a typical teen that's kind of quirky. But she hasa dad who has a nasty disposition and an alcohol problem. Will Nora make it big time with James or fail miserably? T language.

* * *

**Info:**

Category: Big Time Rush

Character(s): James. OC Nora.

Style: First person

Episode Inspiration: None

Rating: T

Language: English

Genre(s): Romance/Humor

Published: 9-08-10

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. My chest hurt and it was hard to breath; it was like there was a weight on my chest. Wait a second, there was a weight on my chest! James was laying on top of me!

"James," I whispered. I wiggled my hand free from his leg and tapped him on the back.

I received no response from him. "James!" I hissed loudly giving him a swift smack on the back.

Of course this woke him up and he pushed himself up with his forearms so that I was pinned in beneath him. The weight on my chest was relived however and I could breath again.

"Sorry, Nora," James said blinking a few times to get used to the sunlight.

We were in such a tense position I didn't dare to move. What if I brushed against him inappropriately? What if he had morning wood? I read about that sort of thing happening to guys in a book once during my Human Growth class back in Florida. My cheeks flushed just thinking about how horrible it would be for him to be….erected.

James rolled off of me and onto the bed, "I'm sorry, I must have gotten cold."

I nodded quickly and turned on my side to face the wall. I didn't want him to see my face and then ask what I was thinking about or something. What would I tell him? I suck at lying and then when I told him the truth he would forever think I was a creep!

"Something wrong?" James asked as I assumed he leaned up on his elbow, because the bed dented in beside my shoulder.

"Nope, just trying to get back to sleep," I said pulling the blanket tighter over my shoulder.

"When do you think it'd be safe to go home?" James asked playing with my hair a little bit.

"Never," I said turning over to face him so that he'd stop playing with my hair.

He was sat up on his elbow and towering over me even while only slightly propped up. He smiled and pressed the back of his hand to my cheek, "You have a fever or something?"

"I should probably get going. Don't want my dad to call the cops on me," I said ignoring James' question and crawling over him to get off the bed.

James started laughing softly and held out a pair of black sweatpants that looked just like the ones I had worn to bed. Matter of fact they were the same ones. OH CRAP! I wasn't wearing any pants! I snatched the pants from him and blushed as hard as my body could.

"It's okay. I didn't see anything."

I whacked him with the pants and then pulled them on lightning quick, "You lie! You lie like a dog in the hot sun!"

James sat up and looked over at himself in the oval mirror on his dresser, "I look like crap."

I scrunched my face up in confusion. What did he mean he looks like crap? He looked damn fine to me, all with his bed hair and what not, "You look sexy."

James' cheeks tinted light pink and I could feel the fading blush flare back up. Had I really just said that? Oh my gosh, I can't even begin to comprehend how socially unacceptable I was at that moment.

"Thanks," James said pulling a sweatshirt from a pile off the floor and putting it on over his tank top. "Let's get you home?"

"I'll go alone. I don't want my dad to know about you," I said zipping my jacket over his shirt and heading out his bedroom door and down the stairs.

I was to his back door and slipping my shoes on over my bare feet when he yelled down the stairs, "I'll see you again today, right?"

"I don't know!" I yelled and closed the door behind me.

The snow had accumulated up to my calves and I waded through it to my backyard. I opened the door and closed it silently so that I didn't wake my dad up. Unfortunately he was just around the corner at the kitchen table. He looked pissed and tired.

"Morning, princess," he spat.

My life was over. "Morning," I said waving my hand slightly.

"Where were you last night?"

"I told you I went o play hockey with some friends."

My dad took a drink of his coffee and swallowed hard, "All night?"

"Well, we missed the bus. So we had to walk home and we were at the Rec. Center, so it took a while," I explained. I knew my nerves were getting to me because my hands were getting cold and shaky.

"Why didn't you come home?"

Why didn't I come home? Lie, come on Nora, you can do it. Just lie! "His house was closer." Shit, not the best lie. Good job, you said his, not their. Now he knows you were with a guy.

Dad was silent and his foot shifted underneath the table causing some bottles I hadn't seen before to fall over. It was early morning and he had already been drinking, the coffee in his cup probably wasn't even all coffee. "Nora, did I raise you to be a whore?"

"What? No, it's not like that!"

"Well you're wearing his clothes! Where are yours?" Dad yelled gesturing to James' sweatpants and shirt that was peeking out from under my jacket.

"I left them at his house. Listen I had to change because my clothes were wet, I just forgot them, okay!"

"Oh yeah you changed clothes because they were wet. Tsk. You're a dirty little whore just like your sister!" Dad yelled slamming his fist on the table.

I could feel my face heat up and I balled my fists inside my jacket sleeves, "SARA WAS TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF! IF I HADN'T BEEN THERE SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN RAPED! FUCK YOU!"

"Don't raise your voice with me young lady!" Dad screamed standing up.

I started to walk past him on the other side of the table to go to my room but he stopped me. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him. His breath smelled like beer and old coffee.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me? I fucking dare you!" I yelled in his face and pulled my shoulder out of his grasp.

"Get the hell out of here!" he roared shoving my into the wall and going in to the living room and slamming the door.

Hot tear burned the corners of my eyes as I began throwing all my stuff into two backpacks that I had used when we moved to Minnesota in the first place. In under ten minutes I was completely packed and I grabbed a few photos from the hall way of Mom and Sara on my way out the door.

Dad was still in the living room and I passed by him without a word. "Nora, wait!"

"Fuck you. Fuck you and fuck this house! You've never been the same since Mom and Sara died! I can't live with you yelling at me like this! You did this before we moved and right after we move here too! But you wouldn't remember because you're fucking wasted! You are always wasted!"

Dad stood up and slammed his cup down so hard that it shattered, "Well, why the hell didn't you leave before!"

"I didn't have anywhere to go before! I had no choice! Now I have somewhere to go!" I yelled slamming the door before he could get a word in edge wise.

I lugged my two back packs over my shoulder and headed across my lawn to James' house. I sure hoped I had a place to stay, if not, I was screwed. I knocked on the door furiously. I didn't want my dad to decided to come outside and see I was only next door.

The door opened and James stood there in a pair of boxer shorts, "Nora, what…"

I stepped inside and leaned my head on his shoulder. I let the tears overflow and bone shaking sobs take over my body. James wrapped one arm around me and closed the front door silently

* * *

Getting serious. Again, I'm sorry for the forever update. ~iska

**HEY! REVIEW!**

**Click tha button**

**eh eh**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: I lvoe all my awesme reviewers! Keep reviewing~!**

* * *

**Extended Summary**: JamesxOC. Nora just moved to Minnesota with her father after her mother and sister died in a car accident in Florida. Nora moved in right next door to James' dad and James and the guys of Big Time Rush just so happens to be visiting. Nora is a typical teen that's kind of quirky. But she hasa dad who has a nasty disposition and an alcohol problem. Will Nora make it big time with James or fail miserably? T language.

* * *

**Info:**

Category: Big Time Rush

Character(s): James. OC Nora.

Style: First person

Episode Inspiration: None

Rating: T

Language: English

Genre(s): Romance/Humor

Published: 9-08-10

* * *

James' dad came into the living room and stood beside us, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," James said rubbing my back soothingly.

This felt like home. Home is where you feel safe, and this is where I felt safe at the time. I hardly knew either of the people standing with me but that didn't matter. They were definitely better than my dad.

"Kid, what's wrong?" James' dad asked me.

There were endless things that I could tell him. My mom and sister were dead. I had t leave my home town. I don't have friends anymore. My father is an asshole. I'm poor. I don't have a family anymore.

'I don't have a home!" I blubbered into James' shoulder. I grasped his back with my hands as if it were the only thing keeping me alive.

James' Dad patted my shoulder and looked at his son, "Get her settled down and we'll figure this all out."

Nearly an hour later I had my stuff all unpacked in James' room. My eyes were still puffy and red from all the crying and I felt lifeless and kind of sick to my stomach. I sat against the edge of his bed, my hand on my head.

"Breakfast is ready, are you hungry?" James asked from his doorway.

I shook my head and pulled my knees up to my chest, "Is it wrong that I just left?"

James closed his bedroom door and sat down beside me. He ran his hand over my arm in attempt to comfort me. "Nora, I don't know what it's like to have an abusive parent. I do know that it's wrong though, and you don't have to put up with it."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and he put his arm around me, "I hardly know you, but thank you."

James leaned his head against mine and we sat quietly staring off into space at nothing. His room was actually bigger than I had originally thought. He just had a lot of big stuff. The bed was a full and there was a dresser and a TV stand with a TV on it. There were boxes in a corner and a closet that was closed off so I couldn't see into it. The clothes all over the floor made the room look cluttered and there were papers strewn here and there. The one closest to me read, "Merry Christmas, Grandma" but then the rest was scribbled out.

"You ready to eat yet?" James asked. His voice sounded loud in the silence I had gotten used to.

"Yeah," I said standing up and stretching. My hand collided with James' cheek as he stood up and he doubled over on the bed.

I turned around and he was laying on the bed rubbing his cheek tenderly. Crap! Could I be any more awkward! He's letting me stay in his house and I practically sock him in the face! What a wonderful thank you.

"I'm alright," James laughed. He must have seen my worried look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t sock you."

James shook his head and grabbed my hand, "Come on let's go eat."

I blushed when he grabbed my hand. It seems that I'm a hopeless romantic and he knows just how to make me turn the brightest shades of red. When would I get used to him touching me? Oh wait, probably never. Did he just try to lace his fingers with mine? No, don't let him Nora. If he does then you will just blush harder and then you'll stay the color of a tomato the rest of your life.

I sat down at the small, round, wooden table in their kitchen. The kitchen was small and was definitely big enough for just the two of them. This made me wonder. Had James and his Dad lived alone for their entire lives? What happened to James' mother? Was she ever in the picture? Would I be the first woman in their lives in a long time?

"Here, Nora," James' Dad said setting down a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and toast.

I gawked at it for a long time. It was so much food and everything I loved for breakfast. I was used to eating one egg and a piece of stale bread fro breakfast when I was living with my dad.

"Something wrong?" James asked sitting down with his food in front of him.

His dad turned around and looked worried, "I'm sorry, I didn't even ask. Are you a vegetarian?"

"No, this is just so much food," I smiled picking up the fork beside my plate.

James smiled that godly smile and part of me melted.

I stuffed some egg into my mouth and it was like heaven. Next was some bacon and a piece of toast. I'm sure I looked like a pig eating from a trough, but I didn't care. Not once did I slow down until the food was completely cleared from my plate.

"You were hungry," James' Dad said laughing.

I smiled shyly at both of the guys sitting across from me, "I never ate like this with my dad. We couldn't afford this much."

"About your dad, what happened?" James asked.

Thus I began my long and extensive explanation that began with the day of my mother and sisters death.

* * *

Things are looking up. But how will things go when James has to go back to LA? ~iska

**HEY! REVIEW!**

**Click tha button**

**eh eh**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


End file.
